To be a Jyunnishi
by Night-Blaze
Summary: A series of oneshots that looks into the lives of each Jyunnishi. Please read and review [Discontinued]
1. Momiji

Momiji's Tale  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey ppl! This is a one-shot fic about Momiji and the cost he pays being a Jyunnishi. Please R&R if you want more of this kind of one-shots about the other Jyunnishi. And even if you don't want more, please, please, pretty please just R&R and make me a happy, hyper and maniacally insane author. - ;  
  
Arigatou!  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Sohma. You have got a lovely baby boy. Would you like to hold him?"  
  
She reached her arms out so eagerly, to touch her baby, her little son, the miracle she had brought into this world, only to find out that her 'baby' wasn't a miracle. No, it wasn't her child, it wasn't her little miracle. It was a 'monster'. Her screams reverberated throughout the hospital complex, but no one batted an eyelid. The hospital was owned by the Sohmas and all its employees were those in the know-how. It seemed that another Jyunnishi had been born.  
  
She never got over the shock. Every time 'it' came near her, she went to pieces; she was just a nervous wreck. And four years later, she took the easy way out; she forgot all about 'it'.  
  
Wasn't it painful? To be rejected by your own mother? To never feel maternal love? To be condemned to be alone because of whom you are? Doesn't it hurt? To hear her call you an 'it' as thought you were nothing to her, to hear her say with such hatred in her voice that she never gave birth to that 'thing'? That 'it' was something she wouldn't regret forgetting?  
  
And yet, you can still smile and laugh. You bring joy to everyone who meets you, but aren't you hurt? Don't you feel lonely? Unloved? How can you bear knowing that your own mother couldn't accept you? That she rejected you so totally and completely, welcoming Hari's erasure of her memory? Doesn't it hurt to see that blank look in her eyes and to know that she wanted to forget about you? How can you stand it?  
  
As you look at me, I can hear your wordless answer. Simple, I just accept it. Because that is what it means to be a Jyunnishi. To live in pain and suffering. 


	2. Hatori

A.N. Hey guys! Nice to see you again! To all those who reviewed To Be a Jyunnishi-Momiji's Tale, thank you. It's nice to see that some ppl like it. Anyway, I've decided to make a series of one-shots about each of the Jyunnishi so bear with me please. And if any of you know anything more about Rin, Ayame, Shigure and Kagura, please e-mail me at chobits2001hotmail.com as I'm in desperate need of more info to write about them. If not, oh well, I'll just make something up. This is after all, fanfiction. .  
  
And to riceball/tohru, I'm sorry but these fics are going to be rather angsty as they are about the Jyunnishi and, as we know, their stories are rather sad... To make it up to you, I'll be writing another fic after this about the Jyunnishi...especially Momiji... that is happier. Hope you'll enjoy that one!  
  
And now, on to the story...  
  
Hatori's Tale  
  
She lay there in a corner, her hair dishevelled and mussed, her clothes disordered. But, worse of all, her beautiful eyes, which were once so full of life, were blank and staring, with a hint of craziness in them.  
  
"I'm sorry...It's all my fault...I couldn't protect him..." She whispered softly. "He was just by my side and I couldn't protect him..." Tears flowed from swollen eyes, red from all the tears she had shed.  
  
Her memories of herself and her love, those happy memories, all blotted out by one mischance.  
  
It was a tragedy, one that would never be forgotten. A once very happy and loving couple torn apart by a misfortune. Spring had left abruptly, covered completely and frozen by the unexpected snow.  
  
"Please, Akito-sama, we would like to get married." Those eight words were the death knell to the happy dream they were living in, turning it into a nightmare.  
  
An extremely enraged head of the family was at his most violent, his fury lending him strength. "NEVER! I forbid this!" And with those words, he swept one hand out, violently shattering a vase in his rage.  
  
With a small gasp of pain, Hatori lowered his head, one hand moving to his eye, blood dripping down, the red liquid slowly pooling in a small puddle at his feet.  
  
"Hatori! Are you hurt?" The girl cried, worried for him as she moved closer to him. Akito stopped his violent outburst for a while, glancing at the doctor as he knelt there, one hand to his eye before directing his "kind" attentions towards the hapless girl.  
  
"This is all your fault!" he hissed viciously. "If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened!" His voice became stronger and more powerful with each passing moment as he vented his anger. "You think that you can take away his pain by being with him? Make him forget about his curse and protect him? Well, you're WRONG! Look what happened! All this is your fault! Who are you to think that you could ease this burden?! It's all YOUR FAULT!!!!"  
  
And so, with these words, the woman shattered, her heart and mind breaking into thousands of tiny little pieces, until nothing was left, except those four vicious words. It's all your fault. Wilting, her essence seemed to leave her, leaving behind only an empty shell, a living shadow of her former self.  
  
Powerless to stop Akito's words, Hatori could only watch helplessly in agony as he watched his love shrink before the head's vicious attack, her spirit broken.  
  
Day after day he watched her, after that disastrous meeting with Akito, only to see her blame herself more and more over what had happened, sinking further into madness and depression. Finally, he couldn't bear it anymore. There was only one thing he could do to save her. He erased her memory.  
  
As they knelt there together, his hand on her forehead, she whispered, tears streaming down her eyes, "I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you..." And then, the fatal deed was done. Her memories of their time together were gone.  
  
How painful was it to have to erase the memories of your loved ones? Was it really the best choice? To erase all those beautiful times and to have your loved ones remember you not? Or would it have been better to suffer with them as they slowly faded away? Having erased their memories, now you are trapped, doomed forever to remember the brief sweetness and warmth of spring that had melted your icy interior and that left so quickly, with every sweet memory forgotten, leaving you behind, frozen forever within your ever-thickening walls of ice.  
  
But you bear this burden, with all your memories and emotions, with your usual stoicism, once again becoming winter, the ever-dependable and emotionless being you once were. For this is your duty, as the dragon of the Jyunnishi. To suffer in silence, alone, while being a pillar of strength to those around you. 


End file.
